vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuki Tachibana
Summary Yuuki Tachibana is one of Yogiri Takatou's classmates that were summoned along with him and an antagonist in Volume 1 the Instant Death series. He is an A-Rank Sage Candidate with the Dominator class who's potential to become a Sage far exceeded the rest of his class, rapidly raising his level to ten thousand within a few days of having arrived. He even surpassed the summoned hero Higashida who was on his "New Game+". While he initially had no intention to interfere with Yogiri that quickly changed when Yogiri killed members of his personal guard in an act of self-defense and instead went on to attempt the subjugation of Tomochika and murder of Yogiri. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Yuuki Tachibana Origin: Instant Death Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Dominator, A-Rank Sage Candidate. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation (By stepping on someone’s head he can subjugate them and those subjugated can also do the same thing to others), Accelerated Development (He passively increases his level and stats without him needing to do anything), Clairvoyance (The perception of his slaves is transmitted to him via the system), Statistics Amplification (Those who he subjugates gain a boost in power and in the effectiveness of their abilities), Power Mimicry (Gains improved versions of the abilities of those he subjugates), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Invisibility, Extrasensory Perception (Vigilance skill allows him to perceive the surroundings outside of his field of vision), Healing (Can completely heal from the only the head and some of the torso being left), Limited Soul Manipulation, Possession (He is capable of fragmentating his soul to possess things using those fragments), Soul Absorption (Everyone with the system can absorb souls in order to make their own soul bigger and heavier and thus level up), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Those with the system can resist death manipulation as long as they are stronger than the user), Fear Manipulation (Those with the system get their fear suppressed by the system) and Soul Manipulation (When people with the system absorbs the souls of others, they increases the power, density, size and magnitude of their own) Attack Potency: ''' '''City level (His level is ten times higher than Higashida’s and casually put a Monster, who should on par with Higashida, on the verge of death using a single attack. He was about to blow up a city) Speed: At least Subsonic (Should be far superior to Half Devil Theodosia) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Completely impervious to the attacks from a level 1,000 Monster who should be on par with Higashida) Stamina: High (Went one hundred floors into a dungeon without breaking a sweat. Gets energy off his slaves) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with the use of magic (The city that he was about to blow up with magic was 10 kilometers away from where he was) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He cannot subjugate those with bigger and heavier souls than himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dominator Class: One of the most powerful classes within the system. With this class, Yuuki is capable of subjugating beings who he steps on as well as beings who agree to be under his control. Once under his control the slaves not only receive a power boost but also become an extension of Yuuki and as such are capable of applying the same effect of subjugation on others as well as giving Yuuki 50% of the experience they gain. The class does not come with any inherently combat-oriented traits as almost all of them are to manage his slaves, such as the ability to receive a transmission of their perception, but it does come with a trait that allows him to use all of the skills that his slaves have but improved based on Yuuki’s level. It is mentioned that with enough time he might have put the entire world under his control, or at least the vast majority of the world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Instant Death Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healers Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Internet Characters